


Pierrot

by CamelliaCline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelliaCline/pseuds/CamelliaCline
Summary: Since a child, she is nothing but a punching bag, whether at home or school. But then something unexpected happens to her, will she able to learn what is love too?





	Pierrot

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Queen_Camellia & FrostFire94

**Disclaimer** : I am not making a profit from writing or posting this fanfic. All cannon events belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

 

** Prologue **

 

The sound of flesh hitting flesh can be heard quite loudly and not only that, even the sounds of a crunch and things been thrown against a wall can be heard as well.

"Come on! That's ALL you can do???" the girl spits blood to the floor. Her eyes twinkle with something that unkind.

"You will regret this, bitch!" The man roars, as he tries to punch the girl square in her face. The girl catches the man's hand and starts to twist it until the man's screams are painful. The man screams even louder when they can hear a crunch sound. They clearly can tell that the girl has twisted it enough to make the man's hand dislocate from his shoulder.

"Let him go, bitch!" another man roars from behind the girl. Her composure is calm, however, which is enough to make goosebumps rise. Fear grips the man that is trying to bully the girls, without thinking about anything, the man that is behind the girl starts to lift his hand to punch the girl from behind; but before he can even raise his hand the girl lifts her leg and does a side kick to the man's head as hard as she can.

"You bitch! Let me go!" the man that she was still holding his twisted arm hollered to her but she only gives a bone-chilling chuckle.

"I'm a bitch? Or are you?" the girl twists the man's arm even more which earns the man's screams. "Only a bitch will scream like that you know" the girl gives bone-chilling laughter and again starts to crush the man's hand bones again without even care of the world.

As she saw the man tears start to trail down, she let go of his hand and kick him in the gut as hard as she can. "Who's the bitch now? Bitch! I've had enough of being your fucking punch bag!" the girl screams and kicks him again in the gut.

Without wasting her time, she walked back to the back alley knowing that she will have to deal with those at home.

* * *

Right after she returns to her home, she is glad that there is no one inside, but then that relief comes crashing like a tidal wave when suddenly she can feel a punch to her side face and she lands to the floor with a loud crash.

"Where the fuck have you fucking been?!?" her so-called father grabs her hair and sneers in her face. She feels like she wants to gag upon the smell that comes out from her father mouth, just seeing those rotten teeth is also enough to make her stomach roll.

"Let her go, Felix" a woman slowly walked to the man with a sway in her hips. The girl felt a little bit of relief but then again it turns sour when the woman accused her. "Maybe, she goes to have some fucking. Who knows? We do need some money in this house."

"I will never go and fuck like you bitch!" the girl sneers but then the woman slaps her face hard enough to make the girl's lip split. The woman holds the girl's face hard enough to make her nails embedded in the girl's cheek. "Listen here, you little whore, this fucker's money is the one who raised you and this fucker's money is with what you have been eating, so you had better watch your fucking mouth" the woman let go of the girl but before the girl can go, the woman slaps her face which makes her fucking long nail left a scratch on her face like a fucking cat.

"Oh no, my nail is broke. What should I do Felix" the woman whines to her so-called husband? Meanwhile, the girl sneers and touches her cheek. She can feel that the nail of her so-called mother is stuck in her cheek, without wasting her time, she took out the nail from her cheek and before she can walk to her room, the woman starts to grab her hair.

"Go and fucking make food for us you bitch! You broke my nail! So you will not have any food, if I found that you eat our food, I will make sure you will pay for it! You hear me" the woman says in sing-song on the last part before she let go of the girl's hair, and without waiting for the girl walked into the kitchen.

The woman that calls herself the mother starts to straddle the so-called father and starts to fuck without a care in the world that their so-called daughter is there. The girl looks on with disgust and wishes so much that she could kill them with her own bare hand.

* * *

The girl woke up and look around, she known that she in the house but it seems that it is quite abandoned too as she can see things scattered all around the house. Slowly she tries to stand up but then a flashback comes crashing to her brain.

_"You bitch! I asked you to cook us food, not dog shit!" the woman shrieked and start to take the plate and throw to the girl's head._

_"You damn ungrateful wench! We should have kill you from the very on start!" the man yelled and then he starts to choke the girl as hard as he can. Right after he let go of her neck, he started to kick and stomp the girl._

_The girl could hear a sound of her own broken bones countless time yet not a single sound she let it out except laughter. "Is that all you can do! You hit like a fucking sissy" the laughter from the girl only come out a little bit whizzes but then everything stops when she felt something on her chest._

_Slowly she looks down to her chest, then she saw a knife is embedded into her chest by the woman that so-called her own mother. The woman look at her own hand with trembled but the girl's face broke into a wide grin, slowly she holds the woman face and murmured to her. "Look at my face, let this face hunt you until the day you die"_

The girl looks over the ceiling right after she remembers everything. "So I die, well that sure is fucked up. Well, aren't I supposed to be in hell or something?"

Right after she finishes herself-talking she hears a knock at the front door.

* * *

"Ms Pierrot?" the girl look at the woman with a frown and look at the woman up and down.

"Yeah, and who the heck are you?"

"My name is Minerva McGonagall. May I see your parents?" the woman with pointy hat look at the girl with a blank face but then start to frown as she can see the house is quite in shambles with things everywhere and at the same time she starts to wonder as to how did the girl able to live in this place.

"Sorry mam, I don't have parents. So may I know why you come to my house?" Pierrot quirks her brow but at the same time, she is panic internally as she knows where the fuck she is. She in the fucking Harry Potter story but somehow it can't be true.

Her brain internally is in a jumbled mess and before she able to hear the pointy hat woman answer her question, darkness starts to creep on and engulf her. Again she internally curses herself for forgetting that she been bit senseless before she woke up here.

* * *

"Albus, I can't just leave her like this. She's all alone and thanks Merlin if Pomfrey hadn't come. We would lose her. Haven't you heard what Pomfrey said? She has broken ribs, a concussion, and a few cracked bones. Merlin, whoever did such a thing to such a small child" Minerva holds her hand to her chest upon seeing Pierrot lay on the broken sofa in her house.

"I agree with you, my dear. But doesn't she have any relatives? You know that we can't keep children that are not our relatives.." before Dumbledore can say anything Pierrot groan and start to reply "I don't have any relatives, they all left me to drop dead in here and please don't you dare to hide my bruise. I don't care if you wish to heal my other injuries but let the bruise heal itself."

* * *

"Excuse me sir but can you tell me where is platform 9 ¾?" Pierrot looks at the raven-haired boy with a smirk, it seems that she has meet Harry fucking Potter. Without wasting her time, she taps his shoulder.

"You want to go to that platform?" the raven-haired boy look over the girl with a nod but then he saw the bruise that litter over her face and every part of her skin but Pierrot just ignored it.

"Yeah, can you show me?"

"Sure, come on. I know where it were, by the way, the name is Pierrot, only Pierrot and how about you?" She held out her hand while waiting for Harry to shook her hand. Harry's eyes turn wide upon hearing what Pierrot exclaim. "Harry, Harry Potter. It is quite to know you too Pierrot"

* * *

Harry look over Pierrot with nervous, it is his first time seeing a girl with so much bruise on them. He uses to have it, curtsy by Dursley. "You know it's quite rude to be staring like that" Harry jump upon hearing what Pierrot have said but again jump when the compartment door is been open.

There a bushy haired girl and plump boy looking at them around. "Hello, did the both of you have seen a toad that belongs to my friend here?"

"No" Harry replied while looking over the bushy-haired girl and the plump boy.

"Nope, but may I know what his name?" both bushy haired girl and the plump boy look over Pierrot but then gasp upon seeing her. She knows that she has a bruise litter all over her skin but she ignores it.

"T..T...Tre…Trevor" the plump boy said which she knows that his name is Neville Longbottom while the bushy hair is Hermione Granger.

"Okay, how about the two of you have a seat." Pierrot grins when both of them compiled and sit near Harry. "Well, here goes nothing. Accio Trevor." Right after she said those words, Trevor is there in her own hand.

"Here you go." Pierrot gives the toad to Neville but then she looks at both of them. Just to show that she is just like them, a new student. "So, what's your name, if you don't mind?"

Both cuties eyes turn wide and start to blush upon seeing them that they forgot to tell their name.

"Merlin, I forgot. I'm Hermione Granger"

"Ne..Nevi...Neville Long...Longbottom"

Pierrot smile inwardly but then starts to introduce herself. "Pierrot, just Pierrot. I don't have last name."  

 

 


End file.
